1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a common line structure, a display panel, and a method of making the common line structure and the display panel, and more particularly, to a common line structure which connects two common sections by using a connection section via a through hole, a display panel with the common line structure mentioned above, and a method of making the common line structure and display panel mentioned above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An array substrate of a display panel, such as an array substrate of a liquid crystal display panel, normally has conducting lines or electrodes, such as gate lines, data lines, common lines, and pixel electrodes, which are made of different patterned conducting layers, formed thereon, and the different patterned conducting layers are insulated by insulated layers. When an electrical connection between the different pattern conducting layers is required, for instance, when an electrical connection between the pixel electrode and the drain electrode of the thin film transistor is required, a through hole (contact hole) is formed in the insulated layer to expose the drain electrode, such that the pixel electrode can contact the drain electrode via the through hole. In consideration of the improvement of the specification of the aperture ratio of display panel, the size of through hole has to be reduced. However, the reduction of the through hole increases the depth-width ratio of the through hole, and therefore decreases the reliability of the electrical connection between the different patterned conducting layers. Accordingly, the yield of the display panel cannot be further improved.